


Love Wins (Always.)

by starsandcologne



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, M/M, Reaction, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 08:18:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4214739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsandcologne/pseuds/starsandcologne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because same-sex marriage is now legal in all 50 US states and we need to see what would happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Wins (Always.)

It started out as a regular morning. And they were all so glad they were together when it happened.

When Kurt and Blaine moved back to New York for college, Rachel claimed she had to be with them because "family got me here, and family will help me stay." Santana and Brittany wanted to take a vacation, despite their month-long honeymoon, so they decided to stay for a while.

It's like nothing ever happened.

Yes it's cluttered with two married couples, and Jesse constantly being 'in the neighborhood and dropping by' that no one seems to mention, but they somehow make it work. Kurt and Blaine are usually in classes, Santana is always bouncing from waitress gigs to shot girl to community theater, Rachel has rehearsals for her musical, and Brittany is most likely home Skyping with her colleagues at MIT or choreographing.

~

Friday morning Kurt has afternoon classes so he sleeps in, and Blaine doesn't feel like going to class today, and he knows nobody will question it if he doesn't. He crawls out of bed and pads into the kitchen and looks over at Brittany who's sitting on the couch with a bowl of cereal in her lap watching what looks like the six o'clock morning news.

"What's going on in the world today Brittany?" He sits down next to her with a cup of coffee and gazes at the screen, where it looks the country's capital is illuminating it. "Is that the White House?"

"I was able to hook up my computer cables to the AV ports of the television to see the live footage of The Supreme Court deciding on the lifting of banning same-sex marriage laws," she tells him casually, not lifting her eyes from the screen.

"Wait," Blaine stops her. "Isn't that the-"

"Unicorn festival?" She suggests. "Yes it is Blaine Warbler."

"Oh my god Brittany this is _huge_! How long have you been watching this?"

"Since 8:30," she says through a mouthful of cereal.

Blaine looks at hands on the wall clock showing him 9:57. "What's happened so far?"

Brittany shrugs. "The supreme court hasn't come to a decision yet, so I was on the phone with my parents for a while. They say Lord Tubbington has only been eating Kit Kats the past week, to fuel his energy so he can stay up to play online poker, but I think they should switch him to Milky Ways because the sodium content is higher and his blood pressure has been down and I know hypotention in felines is-"

"Brittany _look_ ," Blaine says eagerly pointing to the television.

'No union is more profound than marriage, for it is embodies the highest ideals of love fidelity, devotion...'

When Brittany and Blaine look back on it later they don't recall the exact words that are said, because they remember so much screaming and at some point Brittany started crying and-

Rachel stumbles out of her room wrapped in a pink bathrobe, rubbing her eyes. "Why is everybody yelling? I can here you over my humidifier and I have dance rehearsal at-"

"Rachel," Blaine interrupts her. "Look at the T.V. look!"

"Oh my god are you serious?" She whispers, running up to them. "Oh my god _oh my god_!"

There's a slam of a door as Santana stomps in the living room. "Okay Berry is waking me up again before noon this has got to stop soon or else, Britt why are you crying?"

Silently, Britanny grabs Santana's arm and drags her in front of the television. "Well would you look at that," she whispers amidst the cheers, eyes widening. "You're kidding _holy shit_ ," she says grabbing Brittany and pulling her in for a kiss.

"Where's Kurt?" Blaine asks looking around. He practically runs over to their bedroom and shakes the bed. "Kurt wake up! There's something going on!"

"Blaine what is it? What's going on?" He asks rubbing his eyes.

"Just _come with me_ ," he tugs Kurt's arm and pulls him into the living room.

The minute Kurt's eyes glaze over the headline flashing the screen his eyes enlarge and fill with tears so much Blaine thinks they might fall out of his head.

"Oh my god!" He shouts and grabs Blaine's hand. "Blaine it's-"

"Everywhere. It's legal. Everywhere."

"Oh my _god_ ," Kurt sobs out and pulls Blaine in for a large hug. Blaine can feel tears falling onto his shoulder, but he only holds onto Kurt tighter. "I can't believe it," he whispers, loud enough for only Blaine to hear.

"I know," he agrees. "But it's happening. It's really happening."

~

Santana and Brittany decide to go to their favorite gay bar.

"You can't celebrate Unicorn Freedom day without champagne." Brittany tells them.

"Yeah Britt and I needs to get out drink on," Santana says closing the door behind them.

Rachel, as happy as she is for everyone, claims there's no way she can miss rehearsal this early in production and promises she'll celebrate with them tonight.

The minute they leave Kurt tugs Blaine into their bedroom for what he thinks is some much needed celebratory sex.

"Wait, wait," Blaine says once Kurt gets his hands on the buttons of his pajama shirt. "You're still crying. If you're too emotional we shouldn't-"

Kurt shoves Blaine onto the bed and settles on top of him. "I'm happy, okay? Because everywhere in this country, we're _married_. Everywhere we go you're my _husband_. And I never thought it'd happen. At least not so soon. I'm emotional, but I'm happy, I'm _proud_ , so we should."

When Blaine's eyes still show uncertainty Kurt reaches down under Blaine's pajama pants and grabs his cock, eliciting a moan from him, and Blaine is certain he can here Kurt mumble a "finally" to himself and laughs.

~

"What's your new dream?" Kurt asks later when they're laying in bed naked; Blaine resting his head on Kurt's chest.

"What are you talking about?"

"Remember in glee club, when we were all sitting on the stage and Mr. Schuester asked us what our dreams were, you said marriage equality in every state." Blaine hums in response. "Well now that it's happened, what your new dream?"

"I don't have a new dream," he states calmly.

"Everyone needs a dream; something to reach for," Kurt says toying with the sweaty curls on the top of Blaine's head.

"I guess it's only the beginning. Now we're married, we're starting a life together, and now we can start family..."

Kurt sits up. "A family? _Now_? We're still in college, Blaine! We've just started over and-"

"No, no not now, but eventually," Blaine laughs. "Maybe in 5 to 10 years, when we're financially stable and not living with a lesbian couple and another girl."

"It sounds like a surrel dream," Kurt agrees and sighs happily . "I just can't- _everywhere_. It's legal _everywhere in America_."

"We should go back to Ohio," Blaine jokes and Kurt sits up straight.

"Yes," Kurt breathes out and immediatley tries to get up. "Blaine yes we _have_ to! Oh my god my dad! I have to call him and Carole and-"

"Hey hey," Blaine pushes Kurt's chest to get him to lie back down. "First of all I thought we agreed no talk about parents while in bed. Second, of course we'll go back, because now when we go back-"

"We're _married_." Kurt finishes for him.

"I love you," Blaine says reaching up for a kiss. "And I'm glad my dream has come true and I get to love you, in every state."

"Just think about it. Our kids are going to come into this world, already free to marry whoever they want."

Blaine chuckles, "What if we adopt and they're already born?"

Kurt smacks Blaine's arm in protest. "Well then they're alive today to see history being made.

"You're very positive today," Blaine observes.

"I woke up this morning learning that wherever I go in this country, people have no choice but to legally realize that we're a married couple. I woke up to learn that I have so many new rights I didn't have yesterday morning."

Blaine grabs Kurt faces with his hands and crashes their lips together briefly. "We're going to retell this strory to our children someday," he says when they pull apart.

"We'll have to skip all the rated R details," Kurt laughs.

"Of course, but that's someday. Let's focus on today, because history is going on right now."

"I'm always with you during the good things in life," Kurt sighs dreamily.

"And I'll be there for the bad thing as well, because fearlessly and forever, right?"

"Always," Kurt says.

**Author's Note:**

> I was an emotional wreck writing this. As a member of the lgbt community who lives in Texas I can't be happier. Also I'm not even surprised this is the longest thing I've written (for now ;) )


End file.
